Identical Only Goes So Deep
by VolleyballGirl838
Summary: Princess Aurora, twin sister of Elsa, is the opposite of her sister. Though they are identical, they share opposite burdens; sunlight and snow. When they share a link connecting them physiologically will it be a savior to both of them, or will it be the end of one of them? Will Aurora be able to maintain the courage she was born with or will she crack under the pressure?
1. Prologue

**Greetings readers! It's so nice to meet you, I'm VolleyballGirl838 and I like warm hugs! (hee hee get it?) Anyway, this's my first Frozen fanfic, I just thought maybe I'd make my own fanfiction because I liked the movie. The movie is so adorable! My favorite character Olaf! (in case you couldn't tell from the greetings above) Anyway on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen (I do own my OCs though)**

**Prologue:**

* * *

"Elsa! Aurora!" the small girl squealed as she snuck into their bedroom. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" she pleaded with giggles. Her fiery red hair bounced around as she ran around the bedroom. Both of the twins wined, however one of them sat straight up and looked at their little sister.

"Anna, what is it?" she asked with a large yawn.

"Aurora! I can't sleep! The sky's awake, so I'm awake!" She said restlessly.

"Anna go back to bed.." Elsa mumbled.

Anna jumped up onto the bed that her older sister's shared. "Come on!" she pleaded. "Do you want to build a snow man?"

Aurora's face lit up. She looked over at her identical self. How similar they looked, but how different they really were.

"Come on Elsa!" Aurora joined in the pleading. Elsa smiled and sat up.

Not long they were running toward the ball room of the castle, all three of the little girls holding hands.

As soon as they walked into the ball room, Anna squealed at her older sister, "Come on, Elsa. Do the magic!" Elsa chucked and instantly, beautiful flurries of snow flakes grew from her hands. Anna watched with giggles of interest as ice and snow began to coat the floor of the ball room. The three sisters skated and slipped around on the ice and began building a snowman.

"Hello, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Elsa said in a voice for the snowman.

"I love you Olaf!" Anna yelled and hugged the snowman. The girls piled up on a pile of snow and began jumping onto other piles while Elsa would make piles of snow before them. Soon the youngest princess became carried away with the fun, and grew too fast.

"Anna slow down!" Elsa pleaded desperately. But the smallest princess just kept going until she fell.

In a last effort Elsa shot a sheet of snow. Aurora gasped as it hit their sister in the head, causing her to fall into a near-by pile of snow.

"Anna!" the twins screamed in unison.

Elsa ran toward her little sister and held her in her arms. Aurora stood in shock as a white blonde streak appeared in Anna's hair, "Mama! Papa!" She yelled loudly. "Mama! Papa!" The room grew colder as Elsa cried on her sister's shoulder. A thick cold frost coated the floor and the walls.

They soon came running into the room. "Elsa what have you done!" their father gasped.

* * *

"You are lucky it wasn't her heart, but the head can be persuaded," the small troll began. "I will take away the memories of magic."

"So she won't remember I have powers?" Elsa began.

"Listen Elsa, you have great power inside you. It will only grow. There is beauty present in it, but also great danger. Fear will be your enemy," he said. Elsa cowered slightly and hugged her father's leg. Aurora's eyes widened as she let go of her mother's leg.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

The great troll didn't answer he only took the girl's hand in his own. "You have great power in you as well," he said. "You may be identical, but your soles carry different burdens." The small girl gasp and pulled her hand back.

"What, what do you mean?" the king began.

"They share a link," the troll began, ignoring the other question. "That link will mean the end of one of them, or the savior of both." Aurora breathed in a short quick breathe but stood in front of the troll strongly. "Her courage shall be their savior, as long as she can maintain it."

"Her courage?" the queen asked.

* * *

Only few days after the meeting with the trolls Aurora began showing signs of her powers. Occasionally on a cloudy day she would walk into the courtyard and the sun would shine like it would in the summer. Other times she would bend down to play in the snow, and when she went to get up all of the snow would be gone, replaced by bright green grass, the same color that her eyes were. The princess had the powers of warmth and sunlight.

As the princesses grew older, they began drifting apart. Elsa was not aloud to even get close to Anna, she would stay in her room all day long. And while Elsa was in her room, Aurora was never aloud to she her. Though she constantly pleaded with her parents to let her see her sister. She told them she wasn't afraid of her own sister. But they never aloud it.

Finally she couldn't stand it any longer. On a mid-January night, after everyone had gone to bed Aurora snuck into her twin's bedroom. Elsa lay on her bed, deep in sleep.

"Elsa," Aurora whispered. The slender pale figure of her twin stirred. Aurora sat down on the bed next to Elsa.

"Aurora?" Elsa said sleepily. She rubbed her eyes slowly and sat up, "Wait.. Aurora!" She lean toward her bedside table to reach for her gloves, as a thick layer of frost covered the room. Her sister reached and grabbed her hand to stop her from reaching for the gloves. As soon as her twin touched her hand, the frost stopped growing.

"What..." Elsa began.

Aurora was just as surprised as her. But there seemed to be something calming to each of the princesses, so neither of them pulled away. "Happy Birthday Elsa," Aurora said. It was their fifteenth birthday, and she was determined to spend some time with her sister.

"Happy birthday Aurora."

They stared at each other for a moment, seeming to take in all that had changed about each other over the years that they hadn't seen each other. Elsa hadn't seemed to change her hair was still white blonde from their younger years and her eyes were still that cold pale blue.

However Aurora had changed greatly; her hair had change from that very same white blonde, to a golden color that resembled the rays of sunshine. Her pale blue eyes had changed green after she had grown in to her powers.

Eventually the twins grew close again, and Aurora would come and visit her sister every week. This helped extremely to calm her down. Her powers became more stable when she was around her twin. This resulted in the same for Aurora and her powers.

Over her years Aurora developed a reputation as the trouble maker of the castle. Not that she wanted to cause trouble, more like she was just a naturally rowdy and adventurous person. Even more so than her younger sister, whom she spent most of her free-time with. Aurora was known for strapping herself to the railing and jumping off the very top of the stair case. And once, when she was climbing on the roof of the castle, she fell off and broke her leg. Of course when one of the servants found her she was unconscious from hitting her head. That was the last time her parents let her climb on the roof. She was twelve years of age then. That was when they had her start her training to be a princess. Lessons everyday, and no time to have fun. Yet she still found ways to cause trouble.

* * *

The death of the three sisters' parents caused any bondage that Aurora and Elsa ever made, seem to disappear into thin air. Elsa would shut herself in her room and hide away. She refused to see Anna or even Aurora. Which in return only made her powers less and less stable.

Aurora had never had a problem with controlling her powers. However after the death of her parents her power's stability began to drop. On more than one occasion she would be holding a glass of water, and all of a sudden in would boil and evaporate into thin air. Or at other times her silverware would get so hot in her hand that it would burn her.

The loss took its toll just as hard on Anna. After the death, she felt more alone than ever. She couldn't talk to Elsa, she couldn't welcome new people into the castle (for the gates had to be kept closed by her parents request until Elsa came of age to rule), and what seemed worst to her was that Aurora became less talkative and wished to be alone. Anna had no one to turn to.

The three of the sisters became more distant, until the day of Elsa's coronation.

**Okay well that's it for the prologue. I hope your liking the story so far. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**PS) I have a random question for you guys: How did Elsa survive when she went and lived in her ice palace in the movie? I mean.. WHAT DID SHE EAT? SNOW? ICE? I just don't understand..**


	2. Coronation Day

**Hey everyone! I hope your liking my story so far. Anyway I don't have much to say today so.. ON WITH THE STORY! BTW MY AURORA HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE SLEEPING BEAUTY AURORA, BECAUSE HONESTLY I NEVER EVER KNEW SLEEPING BEAUTY'S NAME WAS AURORA, UNTIL NOW...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen (I do own my OCs though)**

**Chapter One: Coronation Day**

* * *

"Princess Aurora, it is time to get up."

The eighteen year old princess jumped out of bed right away. _It's coronation day!_ she thought. She quickly ran toward the dress in the corner of her bedroom. It's beautiful turquoise and purple colored silk flowed softly over her body. The ball gown was the prettiest thing she had ever worn in her entire life. She laughed and ran toward the mirror where she pulled her hair into a neatly braided bun, and wrapped a purple ribbon around it. She pulled on her shoes and ran out of her room towards Anna's.

She was nearly sprinting down the hall when she ran straight into Anna. They each fell down with a laugh and stood up.

"Well, we clearly aren't the most graceful of princesses, now are we?" Aurora asked her sister.

Anna giggled, "No, we are not."

"Well we'd best get down to the gates to greet all of our guests," Aurora replied with a sheepish grin.

"Oh, right, right. We should probably do that," Anna said.

As the sisters walked down the halls, Anna's face grew amazed as she walked around the ball room. Aurora giggled, "I'm guessing you never knew that those were even windows and doors, did you?" She gestured to the open shutters that now had golden light streaming in through the glass.

Anna only shook her head slowly in awe as eight servants walked by carrying large stacks of plates.

"Oh, follow me," Aurora said with a chuckle, as she dragged her sister through the halls and in front of the gates right as they opened. People began pouring into the castle like water into a glass. Dukes and Duchesses, Lords and Ladies, Princes and Princesses; hundreds of highly ranked people walked toward the princesses. Anna, clearly not know what she was supposed to do, ran outside of the gates as soon as they were opened. Aurora however, stood and greeted the important people who arrived for her sister's coronation.

"Prince Flynn and Princess Rapunzel," one of the guards announced. With a smile as bright as the sun, Aurora curtsied for the happy couple in a greeting. They returned the greeting and moved on with smiles on their faces.

The greetings took a surprisingly short amount of time. However, Aurora was still relieved when the bells rang out, cueing the start of the coronation ceremony.

* * *

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle," the Harold called out as Elsa regally walk in front of the throne in front of the crowd of people craning to see the queen. Her turquoise dress seemed to flow around her like a river.

"Princess Aurora and Princess Anna of Arendelle." Anna stumbled into the room quickly, while her older sister walked in just as gracefully as the queen herself.

The crowd of people gushed as Aurora gave them a genuinely bright smile. She stood next to her twin with equal calmness and grace shown on the outside, despite their overpowering urge to dash out of the room due to their powers.

"Hi," Aurora began to her twin.

Elsa smiled and mumbled back, "Hi."

"Hey what's that smell?" Anna asked.

All three sisters sniffed in unison. "Chocolate!" they sighed together. At once, all three girls giggled.

"The Duke of Weaseltown," the Harold spoke, cutting into the sisters' laughter. A short grey-haired man approached them, with a handsome dark haired boy following.

"Weselton," the man squeaked irritably. "It's Weselton!" He turned toward the royal family and bowed deeply. However the back half of his toupee peeled of the top of his head. Aurora couldn't help but go into a silent fit of giggles before the Duke returned to standing position.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle, would you care for a dance?" the Duke asked.

"Oh," the queen replied, "my apologies but I am not much of a dancer... but my sisters are."

The Duke took Anna's hand and led her the middle of the ball room.

The twins stood next to each other for most of the song that played. Neither of the two could think of anything to say to each other, so they stood in an uncomfortable silence.

Elsa finally broke the silence by pointing, "Anna didn't enjoy her dance."

By that point Anna had stumbled back from her dance. She was clutching her foot. "Ow, ow, ow, ow..." she mumbled.

"So," Elsa sighed. "This is what a party looks like."

All three of the sisters looked up at the scene taking place in front of them. They sighed.

"I guess so,"Aurora agreed.

"I wish that we could have seen more of these when we were young," Anna mumbled.

"I wish we could have had more chocolate," Aurora grinned. Her twin laughed. And soon, the three sisters were all laughing.

Anna finally interrupted their laughter, "I wish we could do this more often."

Elsa's face softened, "I wish we could too." Anna's face lit up with joy. "But it can't," Elsa stated.

"But, what do you mean- we could-" the youngest princess stuttered.

Elsa turned away, "It just can't."

Anna's face registered with hurt before she ran off into the crowd. Anger seemed to pour out of Aurora when she opened her mouth.

"Elsa look at me!" she snapped, but her sister turned away. Aurora harshly grabbed her sister's arm, turning her around.

"Ow!" The twins looked down at Elsa's arms to see that her upper sleeve was singed and her skin was burnt. However, Aurora chose to take no notice of the problem.

"How dare you do that to Anna!" she scolded furiously. Her eyes seemed to flare with anger. "You don't know how much she misses you! You don't know how much she looks up to you! You will not, over my dead body, treat our sister this way! If I dare to even say that she is your sister at all with how much 'love' you show her! You don't deserve to have a sister like her!"

"Do you think I don't miss her!" Elsa yelled. Her icy blue eyes had turned as cold as ice. "She is my sister, as are you! I avoid her for her own good! You don't know what it's like to hold this kind of power inside you! It's enough power to hurt people! Maybe even kill!"

Aurora pushed her sister with fury. "You have been oblivious to your family, _especially me_, if you think that I don't hold that kind of power." At that Aurora left her sister standing in front of the throne.

* * *

**Well, that's it for now! Hope you liked it. Please leave a review. And please excuse the typos and grammar mistakes. Oh and I'm going to create a question of the day so here goes: What is your favorite song from Frozen? Mine is "In Summer" because Olaf is standing in front of the puddle and screams "Happy Snowman"! SO FUNNY! :)**


End file.
